It Is You I Have Loved
by Moon's Girls
Summary: No fim de mais uma famosa briga Evans VS Potter, James decide esquecela, ou pelo menos tentar esquecer a ruivinha de seus sonhos... Mas quem sabe... Contada por Lily Evans[oneshot melhor que o resumo!]


It Is You I Have Loved

Mais uma briga. Engraçado. Nunca me cansei delas, as famosas "brigas Evans VS Potter" eram divertidas para mim... Quase um... relaxamento..

Gostava de criticar ele... De irritá-lo como ele vem fazendo comigo...

Mas a última briga nossa foi forte. Eu... Eu não gostei, não.

A Criatura me disse umas verdades, eu disse outras...

Os amigos dele acabaram arrastando ele para fora da sala comunal. Minhas amigas me levaram para o dormitório. Ao invés de me apoiarem, também me disseram umas boas verdades.  
Acabei entendendo que fui longe de mais. Disse à elas que iria para o gramado... pegar um ar.

Então eu o vi. Ele estava sentado em baixo de uma árvore perto do lago. Seus amigos mergulhados em uma animada conversa enquanto ele apenas ouvia. Me dirigi para outra árvore, a uma boa distância deles, pegando meu livro.

Não que eu conseguisse ler... Não. Estava longe disso.

De vez em quando, meus olhos me desobedeciam, e se viravam para o grupo, especificamente, nele.

Em uma dessas furadas, nossos olhares se cruzaram. Os amigos o haviam deixado há algum tempo, e seus olhos estavam um tanto quanto vermelhos. Um sorriso foi dirigido à mim. Um sorriso com muito esforço, diga-se de passagem. Mas algo naquele sorriso, eu tinha certeza, transmitia uma verdade.

Aqueles olhos. Belos olhos castanhos. Pareceu-me uma eternidade quando voltei a mim. Sacudi a cabeça, o que estava acontecendo? Arrisquei mais um olhar. Ele havia sentado, agora encostado na árvore. Os seus olhos parecendo imãs, não permitiam que os meus se desgrudassem. Percebi que além de vermelhos, o charmoso par de olhos estava marejado. O que estaria acontecendo?

Chorando?

Naim...

James Potter não chora...  
Eu acho.

Aparentemente, pelo menos, era impossível James Potter, a eterna estrela da escola, o garanhão, o eu-sou-melhor-que-todos estar… chorando.

Acho que acabei descobrindo que seres humanos choram, por natureza, sabe?

Ei! Espera ai um momento.  
(Refletindo...)  
O Potter é um ser humano?  
Bom, independente da resposta desta pergunta tão sem importância, eu aceitei o fato dele estar chorando como um humano.  
Caso ele não for um humano, ele daria um bom ator... Imita direitinho!  
Oh, Merlim... Eu fazendo graça da desgraça alheia... Mas Potter é uma exceção.

Certo. Ele estava chorando.

Mas... porquê?

Na verdade, eu sabia. Por dentro, a verdade se revelava, mas eu não queria ver! Eu não poderia ser a razão daquela tristeza suportada por… Potter!

Certo, eu não havia deixado de reparar que ele tem amadurecido. Mas, já estava na hora, não é? É natural que chega uma hora e todos amadurecem. Não? Não, James Potter, não. Ele seria um eterno Maroto, e Marotos não amadurecem.

Ele estava mudado, e eu via isso. Arriscaria "palpitar" que eu seria a razão. Mas ele estava… chorando!

E ele não estaria chorando por minha causa. Estaria? Não sei, mas ao ver aquela cena, eu fiquei um pouco mal. Mais do que já estava.

Talvez comovida, talvez não. Só sei que me levantei e fui até ele, que estava de olhos fechados. Novamente deitado, não percebendo minha presença, me sentei ao lado da Criatura.

Não abriu os olhos. Cheguei a cogitar a idéia de estar dormindo… Mas não. Ele estava ao meu lado, talvez viajando em seus pensamentos.

Fiquei o observando. Não parecia certo perturba-lo em uma hora como esta. Quer dizer, perturbar? Ele sempre me perturbava, porque eu não poderia? Mas do jeito como ele estava, da maneira como se encontrava… Apenas me pareceu um pecado.

Fiquei sentada a seu lado. Vendo seu desejável corpo, forte, definido, creio eu, graças ao Quadribol… Credo, que corpo perfeito… Continuei admirando seus traços, nunca percebidos por mim. Certo, talvez já percebidos por mim, sim. Não tem como deixar escapar esses detalhes, mesmo eu o odiando. Afinal, eu sou uma garota!

Inesperadamente, uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto, me assustando. A Criatura continuou imóvel, e alguma força sobrenatural (sobrenatural porque eu jamais faria isso por vontade própria!), levou minhas mãos para seus cabelos.

Os famosos cabelos espetados, negros e esculhambados de Potter. Como eram macios. Um sorriso involuntário apareceu em meus lábios. Então notei os belos olhos dele me encarando. Um sorriso também se apossou dos belos lábios dele. Um sorriso voluntário. Logo recolhi minha mão, mas não desviei o olhar.

"Evans?"

Eu não respondi. Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo até eu desviar e olhar para o lago.

"Estava chorando…?"

Perguntei hesitante.

"Eu não estava chorando!"

Ele limpou as lágrimas nas mangas, o que não foi nada discreto. Eu sorri. Sorri? Porque eu sorri?

"Certo"

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que não quisesse chegar perto do insuportável do Potter."

"Eu vi você chorando e… O que aconteceu?"

Eu continuei insistindo. Ele fechou a cara e desviou o olhar.

"Nada"

"Tudo bem…"

E o silêncio se instalou. O engraçado é que Potter fazia parte deste silêncio. Eu ainda não acreditava que _ele _estava chorado. Isto não é normal, sabe? Eu não estou acostumada a ver garotos chorando. Não é preconceito, sabe? É culpa deles, que se acham fortes demais para demonstrar esta fraqueza emocional. Puuura idiotice, se me permite opinar.

"Mas…"

"Escuta, Evans… Porque você quer tanto saber? Acredito que não seja da sua conta? Aliás, você nunca se importou comigo, até me despreza. Porque você está aqui?"

A Criatura falou de maneira arrogante, mas pude captar um pouco de mágoa. Para ser sincera, nem eu sabia o porque direito. Afinal, eu não me importo com o Potter mesmo. E eu cheguei mesmo a achar que eu era culpada de alguma coisa? Pss, que besteira.

"Eu não sei, Potter. Só achei que talvez eu pudesse te ajudar."

Acho que fui um pouco grossa. Mas não me importei, recolhi minhas coisas e me levantei. Ele sentou e enterrou a cabeça em suas mãos.

"Mas pelo jeito…"

Completei. Ele se levantou e me puxou pela manga de minhas vestes. Eu estremeci ao toque dele. Ele me girou e acabamos bem próximos um do outro. Meu coração começou a bater. Porque ele começou a bater mais forte? Potter vai acabar escutando! Pombas!

"Me desculpe, Evans, eu não quis ofender. Você sabe, eu apenas não estou em um momento… emocional, muito apropriado para visitas, cheguei a expulsar até meus amigos e…"

Eu me perdi no meio daquela desculpa da Criatura. Fiquei presa dentro daquele olhar triste. Mesmo assim, intenso. E a boca dele? Fiquei encantada, imaginando como seria… Lílian Evans! Como você pôde pensar em algo assim? Porquê você… Oh Merlin! Eu não posso acreditar! Mas só existe uma razão lógica para isso. Eu só posso estar gostando dele! Mas… não pode ser, não!

É pura besteira! Eca, gostar da Criatura? Não, nunca… Mas os lábios perfeitos dele…

"Evans? Você está legal?"

Ouvi a voz dele no fundo. Sacudi a cabeça e respondi que sim… Mesmo não estando, afinal… eu estava gostando dele, mesmo.

"Certo…"

Ele respondeu e continuou:

"Vou deixar você em paz… Quero que saiba que eu demorei muito para aceitar esta idéia, mas como é o que você deseja, eu farei isso. Mesmo que não o consiga fazer, eu tentarei te esquecer. Quero que você seja feliz, Evans, acima de tudo! Quero, pelo menos, a sua amizade! Eu darei forças para você, mesmo que por dentro eu esteja chocado com minha escolha. Eu farei porque… porque… eu farei porque… eu… te amo."

Ele falou isso e abaixou a cabeça. Lágrimas escorriam de meus olhos marejados.

Ele. Me. Ama.

Ele ME AMA!

Por mais que ele tenha me incomodado, me seguido, me irritado, me perturbado, etc, a Criatura nunca disse que me amava. Não diretamente, pelo menos. E nem com tanta intensidade! Com tanta... Sinceridade.

Oh não… Oh não. Oh não! Não! Não! Não! Porque ele teve que decidir isto agora? Para meu bem...? Para meu antigo bem, porque agora está me deixando agoniada! Porque agora eu descobri que eu estou apaixonada pela Criatura!

O que eu faço, meu Merlin! Ajudai-me nesta situação tão… tão… injusta!

Certo, talvez não injusta. A Criatura me deu muitas chances de perceber meu amor escondido pelo ódio! Claro… Como eu poderia ter certeza de que era sério? De que eu não seria mais uma naquela… naquela _lista nojenta_ dele e do Black?

Agora, pelo menos, algo me dizia que ele estava sofrendo de verdade. E… por minha culpa! Que fofo! Se descontarmos a dor dele, né?

Acorda, Lílian, reaja! Ele vai te deixar! Faça alguma coisa para impedir! Pelo amor de Merlin, não deixe esta Criatura sair assim!

Então lá fui eu.

"Potter, espere."

Ele, que já havia me dado às costas, parou para me escutar.

"Eu… quero me desculpar."

Ele se virou, limpando o rosto, com uma interrogação na face.

"Pelo o quê, Evans?"

Não respondi da maneira como ele esperava. Apenas me aproximei. Com uma de minhas mãos em seus cabelos, a outra o abraçando, logo encontrando sua boca e encostando meus lábios nos dele.

Ele espantado com minha reação, me abraçou, e correspondeu a meu beijo de forma doce, mas como se quisesse matar a vontade acumulada há tempos.

Primeiro, um gosto salgado, certamente causado pelas lágrimas, e depois um gosto doce, do beijo da Criatura. Ao me desvencilhar do beijo…

"Porque descobri que te amo… E não quero que me deixe, James!"

Eu o abracei o mais forte que pude.

"Eu nunca te deixaria, Lílian…"

E nos preparamos para um novo beijo.

There is something that I see

In the way you look at me

There's a smile, there's a truth

In your eyes

What an unexpected way

On this unexpected day

Could it means this is where I belong

It is you I have loved all along

There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart searched for so long

And it is you I have loved all along

There were times I ran to hide

Afraid to show the other side

Alone in the night without you

But now I know just who you are

And I know you hold my heart

Finally this is where I belong

And it is you I have loved all along

And no more mystery, it is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart searched for so long

It is you I have loved all along

Over and over I'm filled with emotion

Your love, it rushes through my veins

And I am filled with the sweetest devotion

As I look into your perfect face

There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me

You're the home my heart searched for so long

And it is you I have loved

It is you I have loved

It is you I have loved all along

**N/A:** Eu realmente achei fofa esta song! Um conflito interno de Lílian em relação ao seu futuro relacionamento (o.O, hein?), com James Potter, a Criatura.

Er... inspiração ao olhar Shrek!

Na verdade, ao ouvir a música _It Is You, Dana Glover, _olhando o filme!

Pessoas, please! Deixem reviews para mim! Eu necessito, para continuar a dar surtos cada vez mais decentes de se ler!

Beijos a todos!

Mazy


End file.
